1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of forming an active device on a substrate and the substrate, and more particularly to a method of forming an active device in which an active device such as an MIS (Metal Insulator Semiconductor) type transistor is formed onto a substrate and the substrate obtained by forming the active device integrally with the substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Examples of a semiconductor device include a product mounting a plurality of semiconductor chips in one package such as a multichip module and a product mounting circuit components such as a resistor and a capacitance on a substrate. In these products, semiconductor chips are mounted in a package with approximate arrangement, and the speed of a system can be thus increased. By a combination with circuit components, it is possible to exhibit various composite functions such as a switching function and an amplifying function in one package.
In a module product such as a conventional multichip module, circuit component devices such as a semiconductor chip, a resistor and a capacitor are mounted on a substrate and passive components such as a resistor, an inductor or a capacitor can be formed and mounted on the substrate itself, however an active component device such as a transistor can not be formed onto the substrate itself.